Without You
by a hollow heart
Summary: Hinata is either supposidly dead or is alive. But to Sai she died in front of his face. SaiHina message me if you want it to be a story or short. VOTE PEAS...BY MESSAGING. thankies lol sorry it wasn't a very long summary
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto!

* * *

"Hinata…hang in there…hang in-" 

I could not help but feel worried with the panic that was rushing up and down my spine. Blood was dripping out the left side of her mouth, one single bloodline that began to crack into littler ones. I pumped my hands up and down, trying to stabilize her heart. I could feel the pulse growing and ebbing more onto the edge then seconds ago. I could feel the tears run down my becoming hotter and hotter, tears warm and steaming to the touch. I wanted to scream, but what would it have done?

I stopped in my effort and felt my fist slam into the ground. Rage starting to take over, I screamed out loudly with an eerie aftereffect. Her body was lifeless and still. Her body became bluer by the second and becoming icier then before.

"_**Sai-kun…what are you painting?"**_

"_**I uh nothing…"**_

"_**N-Nothing…oh ok…I guess i-it w-was my im-imagination play tricks on me."**_

_**Sai looked at the painting and only realized what he painted.**_

"Damn it HINATA! If you die…I can't paint… wake up!" I punched the ground, I could not help but cry. The enemy stood in front of me, probably laughing at my stupidity. But they did not realize what my feeling was, neither did I. Where they my true feelings? Where they the words I didn't ever think I was going to utter? She was the only one that I've ever cared for, ever! If she's not coming back…I can't, can't pick up the paint., not again.

"_**Sai…this is Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno…and Kakashi sensei. This is your new team."**_

"_**Hey…who's that girl over there…the one in the corner?"**_

"_**Oh…that's Hinata Hyuga, if you ask me, she's a bit strange. She never talks but she can be kewl."**_

"_**Hinata…eh?"**_

"You're too weak…I'll be back for you in due time."

The enemy in front of me had disappeared and all that was left was me and this lifeless body. As I was about to touch the body, she disappeared in front of my very eyes. Hinata?!

"Hinata?"

There was only empty space in between me and where the body used to lay. I started to pat down, slamming my hand each time. Only despair loomed over me. My vision was shrouded into the darkness, one with out her. Suddenly my eyes and world went blank.

_A knock came from the door, outside of Lady Hokage's office. She called out to the door, summoning the person into the room. A small dark figure stepped in. He had black hair, and a short shirt that went to his stomach. He was decked out in all black with a little red here and there. He came in and looked at her, and she motioned him to the chair that sat in front of him. He took at set and sat down, still keeping eye contact. She took a gulp from her harmless white bottle, only until a minute after did he smell the tart air from the Saki. _

_She kept her brown eyes on him, looked him over, and finally put the bottle away, folding her arms. She moved her chair forward and looked deeply into his expressions that weren't there. She sighed, a gloom sort of as an over cast of the moment and then a sudden smile to form._

"_As you know…Sasuke Uchiha has left us for…," she tried to keep herself together," Orochimaru. And team seven is in need of another member…are you up to it?"_

"_Yes Lady Hokage." _

"_Well come on," she got up from her set and exited with building with Sai following behind. Finally, they came to a stop in front of three figures. "This'll be your team."_

_Both Hokage and Sai looked at each other and nodded. She smiled and began topping them off," Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki and Kakashi Hatake." Before anything more was said she patted his head and walked off back to the building. They all greeted each other, finding out a little about one another._

"Sai…Sai!"

I felt my body being shook back and forth in its spot. Once I opened my eyes, I saw the pink Haruno starring into my face.

"Sai…" I did not and answer and I felt a sharp pain on my cheek only to realize I had been smacked.

"S-Sakura-"

"Sai…what happened?"

I felt something dripping from my nose, something sliding down ever so slowly down from my nose and sliding off my cheek. I felt my hand touch this spot only to see it was crimson. Blood!

"Sai…you've got to wake up! Find Hinata…find Hin-"

The sentence did not finish and I abruptly awoke from a deep sleep. I opened my eyes and saw the dark, no moonlight. My body reeked with pain and my gashes were deep. I hear rustling noises from the bushes and out came a dark figure. Was this the end? As the figure came closer, I noticed it was Anbu. I gasped from holding in my breath and plopped back down.

"Sai…where's Hinata…? Where is everyone?"

The husky voice kept speaking and I kept nodding off not noticing, I was becoming mentally unstable.

"Get me to the Hospital fast…dic-"

Then this time was different and more bone chilling then before. I felt as if my body was floating about in the dark abyss. Nothing was going to go by or stop, time was endless. I felt so alone and cold and this was when I knew…I would never draw, I would never paint, I would never…do the things I loved again, without thinking about her.

* * *

hey you guys, I hope you liked this Sai and Hinata one, I was wondering if I should make it a story or leave it as a short so message me if I should make it an actual story or short, k? well more to come from muah! lol 


	2. How Sai met Hinata

hey you guys. I hope you like this first chapter, I hope it's still good I know it might be a little dry but i'm still a little unsure about doing a story but I'll make one just for you. But anyways I hope you enjoy it and more will be on the way .

* * *

Chapter1

It was Sai's first day in team seven. He was introduced to team seven by Lady Hokage herself. Sai felt somewhat comfortable around the group and he settled in. Weeks passed as he noticed the different things about his team.

Naruto was all right but somewhat blonde for his taste, Sakura was his nightmare and Kakashi sensei was well…Kakashi sensei. But to the team Sai was a different spectacle they had ever seen He didn't really speak, he never really talked to anyone, well on occasions but they did soon realize as they got to know him, he was a witty and a very artistic teen.

* * *

**Sai's pov!**

I walked out into the midnight air, wanting to take a break from my boring house. It was always quiet and peaceful, sometimes I need more then that. As I walked on down the path, I noticed a figure in the park bench.

I could hear little sobs, but somehow I felt the pain sting my heart, maybe tear to shreds by almost every second, sinking deeper then before. I quietly walked over to the bench and saw a familiar kunoichi lying down on the bench. Her face spelt out miserable and pain struck.

I looked at her, knelt and touched her arms gently. Her head shifted and looked at me. Some shock filled her eye and she hid her face again.

"Yell at me…just get over with it," she said whining.

"Now why would I do that?"

She looked at me once more; some confusion showed in her face," y-you're not going to yell at me?"

I saw the tears staining her face as they fell inch by inch. I gave a little smirk and took my hand to her face. Slowly edging the tears away," what's you're name again? I think I've met you before; I just can't remember the name. Forgive me I-"

"Hinata, it's Hinata Hyuga," she said whipping her tears with her sleeve.

I smiled at her and saw a big patch of red run about her cheeks. I chuckled and got up, sitting down next to her.

"I'm Sai…nice to meet you…Hinata."

She looked down to her lap, still a saddening shade was crowding about her. I could sense it and feel it with my heart. Without much thought I wrapped my arms around her, hugging her tightly.

A surprised look came to her face, and then as an instant reflex, she jump up from the seat and fell to the ground. I gave a little laugh and scooped her up from the ground. I smiled at her and then a faint smile slowly began to emerge from her face.

"C-can y-you le-let me do-down now?"

As she said this I then noticed, I hadn't let her out of my hold. My arms were tense and stiff and somehow I didn't want to let her go. I smiled faintly with embarrassment and sat her back down on the bench. I bowed and began to walk off leaving her behind.

* * *

Sai began to walk off down the dark road, then suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He looked back to see Hinata clenching onto him, she looked scared. He laughed a little and his hand smoothed the top of her head.

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

A frown braced her face," I don't have one any more. I don't have one."

Hinata fell to the ground, she broke out into tears, she felt stupid and scared all in one moment.

"What happened at home," Sai questioned kneeling beside her.

"My father…he kicked me out of the house. He said that I was a useless and that I was a meaningless spec of life. I believe him."

"Don't say that," he said lifting her head," you're not. I'm sure of it."

Her tears instantly stopped all at once and no expression showed, she went blank.

"Why don't you stay at my house for a while then? I'll give you a room, you don't have to pay for anything. I promise and if you need anything, I'll gladly help you out."

"T-th-thank y-you," Hinata said as a tomato blush began to cover her cheeks.

Sai smiled and took hold of her hand. He helped her up and ran off down the street, her hand still in his. Sai finally stopped in front of a house and opened the door. Hinata followed in after him and the door closed behind her,

Her head darted towards the door while Sai locked the locks. Sai then looked up and smiled at her taking her hand and making her follow behind him. They traveled up the stairs and stopped abruptly at the end of the short hall. Sai opened an orange painted door and turned it's light on. Sai entered, then Hinata.

"This is my art room, but for now it'll be your room. If you need me I'll be in the room across form your's. Night-"

Sai left the room and Hinata starred at the paintings that hung up on the walls. Both her and her eyes were in awe of the pictures. Each looked exactly like all the genin she grew up with. She was now a chunnin but she always thought of them as genin.

Each painting gave off a certain cast of feeling, like a shadow in the night. Hinata searched the room and then her eyes came to a stop. Her eyes saw the painting, her painting, a painting of her. She blushed like never before, her eyes were just perfect, skin tone even and exact.

Hair even and everything about the painting was just were it needed to be. Even her face gave off the emotion of what she was feeling that moment. Night began to sink into Hinata's veins. She crawled into bed and slept like never before.


	3. Melodious Typhoon

Chapter 3: Melodious Typhoon

* * *

**Sai's pov!**

I sat there in my room reading a book; I couldn't seem to go to bed. I flipped the page and then jump at an unexpected crash from outside. I looked out my window to see heavy down pour and thunder and lightening playing its role in weather.

I chuckled at my stupidity of jumping and I flipped the next page of the book. Another crash came and then the lights went out. Another crash came but it wasn't thunder, I looked over to my door in the dark and to my surprise I heard a knock. I got up off my bed and walked over to the door and opened it a slight crack.

I looked down to see a petite figure with a fear filled face. I had a questionable look on and then remembered it was Hinata. "What's wrong," I questioned. Her eyes looked up to mine and I realized she was actually scared of the thunder. "You can sleep in here tonight if you'd like..."

Another crash occurred and she fell backwards. I reached out my arm and caught her small body by the arch of her back and brought her back to her feet. I opened the door and walked back to my bed and closed my book that I was reading and slid it under my bed. I looked over to the door to see her shaded figure still standing there. "What's wrong?"

Before she could answer another crashing bang came from outside and the next thing I knew she was on the ground. I silently snickered and walked over to her. Seeing as how jumpy she was I held her up in my arms and carried her to my bed. She was shaking uncontrollably in my arms. I finally got to the bed and put her on the mattress and went to my side of the bed and got in the covers.

"Sai," I heard a squawkish little voice. I rolled over and face her body," yea?" She didn't say anything but I found a smile playing on my face," you're welcome." I felt the mattress move around and soon she was under the covers and I heard her sweet little breaths she made in her sleep.

I couldn't help but stare at her, now everything was visible to me. Her smell was sweet just like…like…panda lilies, and I like panda lilies. I smiled and another roar of thunder came and her unconscious body jumped and her arms flung around my neck.

I chuckled, I didn't think I should disturb her so I did nothing except lay there in her unconscious arms. Before I drifted off, I caught the last smell of her panda lily smell and then sleep. My head rested on her chest, my breaths in unison with her heart beats. This made me fell…at peace.

* * *

Morning came, still a rainy down pour but thick fog rolled in. Sai and Hinata were still sleeping in bed finally after the black out of last night, the lights in the house came on and Sai's alarm clock came to life. It began beeping loudly and then switched to the shinobi announcements station.

Hinata began fidgeting and soon her eyes began to open with ease and as if Hinata was his alarm that he would actually wake up to he began to awake as well. Sai yawned and his head slowly lifted up to see the kunoichi's face. He yawned again and blinked to see if he was or wasn't seeing anything.

"Morning," he replied plainly only to put his head back about to go back to sleep again. Hinata's heart began skipping over time and a chuckle came from Sai and he looked up and then he too began to skip beats. He noticed he was laying on top of her, legs in between her's which were spread apart. Sai felt a rising heat in his face, but like it was going to solve things Sai pulled the covers over his head, trying to get rid of the current situation.

Before Hinata could say anything the radio caught there attention and found that all missions where cancelled under the situation of having a typhoon. Sai not really thinking about anything shot up, still sitting on Hinata and yelled yes to not having to do anything that day.

He looked down and noticed the position and chuckled and got off onto his side of the bed," night." And with that Sai pulled the covers over his head and went back to sleep. Hinata didn't know what to make of anything but she got up even thought it was very close to the rise of the sun that barely peeked over the mountains.

She stretched her petite body and walked out of the room and went to the kitchen. She began browsing around in the pantry and finally pulled out pancake powder and things that would make it. Next she got other foods to go along with the breakfast and before she knew it she was making breakfast.

An hour passed and a loud thud came from upstairs. Her brow raised and she looked towards the stairs to find Sai stumbling down them. It wasn't a good idea for him to put his shirt on at the same time going down the stairs. Hinata uncontrollably giggled and went back to cooking. Hinata turned around with a pancake of her spatula about to put the pancake on the pancake heap of a plate only to realize the plate was missing.

She looked up to see Sai eating the large stake. Hinata's eyes went big and then she chuckled. She went back too cooking the rest of the pancakes and after fifteen minutes she got to eat her three pancakes. She smiled at the sweet taste they had, she even had strawberries cooked inside them. Sai still sat there in his seat with a syrup stained plate still in front of him and somehow Hinata knew she was going to find him sitting there with his sketch pad.

She laughed to find she was right, Sai stopped and looked at Hinata who looked like she was about explode from the excitement, this made his brow scrunch up," Miss Hyuuga…I believe you've never laughed before." Hinata's face suddenly went blank and then she got up from the table and left up the stairs. The door shut and Sai was left sitting where he was with a puzzling face. Sai looked back at his sketch pad and realized what he was subconsciously drawing.

His face went cherry red when he realized he was drawing Hinata eating her pancakes. Sai closed the sketch pad and went over to his desk out in the living room and put the pad in and closed the desk.

Sai looked over in the other compartment of his desk for another sketch pad, to embarrassed to use the other one. He opened it only to find a large stack of paper inside it. Confused, Sai took them out to realize that the large stack of papers were all drawings of Hinata that he drew when he first got here.

Last night when he met her in the park he knew her name but wanted to make some kind of contact with her. From the first day he saw her, he was mesmerized by her very existence, he never could, not even once, forget her. She never let his thoughts; she was all he could think about. But why? He didn't know it but he silently fell in love at first glance.

* * *

A couple hours passed and Sai went up stairs, traveling back to his empty room. As he came to his door he noticed the door into Hinata's 'temporary room' was crack open. Curious he walked over and looked inside. Hinata was silently training, each footstep silent like the next. As if her moves where a dance, every moment made Sai want to stay. He sighed and went back to his room. He sat on his side of the bed and picked the book from last night back up and began to read. Sai found that he couldn't focus nor could Hinata next door. Hinata stopped and slumped to the ground. What was to become of her?

All her thoughts traveled to her father and suddenly to Naruto. Hinata blushed at the on coming thoughts and shook her head to put them away. She sighed and found herself walking down stairs. She entered the living room of the house and found a grand piano sitting in the middle of the room. Hinata found a smile and walked over to it. She sat down on the seat and looked at the notes on the sheet music and began playing. The music was mystical and mysterious but soft and melodious. The music began to take Hinata over and soon Sai found himself in the living room as well and sat on the couch listening to the piano while drawing on a sketch book.

The music stopped and somehow Hinata fell to sleep on the piano. Sai looked up, wondering why the sweet music stopped and realized she fell to sleep on the piano. He chuckled at her sleeping frame and held her up once again in his arms and walked up the steps. Sai sprawled Hinata out onto his bed, making sure she was comfortable and then put the sheets over her. He found his hand tracing over her silkish smooth forehead and he closed the door behind him. Sai not having anything to do when to his painting room which was now Hinata's temporary room and began taking down the painted pictures and brought everything out of it. He began his work in his office. After about four hours Hinata woke up in his bed, a little weirded out that she somehow found herself in his room. She got up and walked over to 'her' room and opened the door to find a newly painted room.

Her jaw fell to the fact of what her eyes found. It was a lilac colored room, frames periwinkle and then the wall in front of her blew her away the most, it was a wall painted picture of Hinata, in what she remembered to be an old favorite photo of her's. It was her, Sakura and Ino at Ichiraku, smiling in their new years kimonos. Hinata looked around the room to find the grand piano from down stairs now in 'her' room, the bed was covered with lilac bed sheets and a vase full of panda lilies on top of her night stand. Hinata didn't know what to think but it was over whelming for her.

No one had ever done something this wonderful to her in her life. Hinata entered the room, standing in the middle looking at everything in awe. Sai stood at the door frame and Hinata looked at him, her face tomato red. Sai chuckled at this and then smiled," you like it?" "Like it," Sai frowned because she sounded like she didn't like it," I love it." Sai was shocked but didn't show it. He smiled his pearly whites and said," I'm glad you like it, it's yours. I'll let you stay-" Before Sai could say the rest Hinata ran to him and hugged him tightly. Tears began falling down her face," th-thank you." Hinata looked at Sai and kissed him lightly on the cheek in thanks. Sai began blushing madly red and Hinata laughed at the sight of this. "Thank you very much Sai…on one has ever done anything this nice for me. Sai smiled, and hugged Hinata who began to burst into tears.

here's my update!

I hope you guys liked the chapter

sorry for the long wait

still, more to come

Damn Nymphs!


End file.
